Technical Field
The present invention relates to distributed database systems and methods for generating database indexes to improve database performance.
Background Discussion
Database indexes in currently available database systems are data structures that store copies of certain columns (or fields) of data in the database. The database index can be used to speed database operations involving those index columns, because it avoids the time- and resource-intensive act of sequentially loading and examining every field in every record of data. Partial indexes databases are available in some relational database systems wherein the index only includes entries for those rows that match an index column and a defined criteria.